Time For a Chance
by lolzlikepuppies
Summary: What if Sebastian had been able to make Daisy go through with the wedding? Would Daisy be able to change his heart, or would he break her spirit?
1. Part 1

**Part 1**

Cyd was through the rift going to get Shelby, but Daisy couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. When Cyd came through Shelby with they were all so happy, but that happiness was short lived, Sebastian came through after them. When she promised to marry him Barry didn't want her to go, she didn't want to go either, but she had to, she had to put this man where he couldn't hurt anyone ever again. He pushed her through the rift and appeared shortly after smiling like he had done something horrible, of course he had, she just didn't know that.

As they got to her old chambers, which she hadn't seen for two years, he pulled her to a stop, "I will be back when it's time for the wedding, don't go anywhere, I'll know."

"Where would I go? I don't have any family close enough, that I know of, or friends, I've been hidden in a tower for the last two years."

"Fair point. You have one hour, make yourself look nice," what he hadn't told her was that her cousin had come, wanting to see her before the wedding, it wasn't hard to convince him better.

 _I'll do more than that,_ she thought as he walked out. She couldn't deny it crossed her mind more than once to jump out the window and run but she couldn't, she couldn't leave without making sure that he would be in prison for a very long time.

* * *

Sebastian walked to the tower and laughed, "Well, that went wonderfully." He looked at the four children that he had had his guards bring through the rift. The two girls were trying to touch each other again. He sighed and drew his sword, "I won't tell you again, stop trying to escape or we'll just have to amputate one of your hands." They looked at each other and pulled their hands back to their bodies, knowing that he would do what he was threatening, and first aid wasn't as good here as it was in 2016. He looked at them again, "Take each of them to their own corners where we can keep an eye on them without them trying to escape," he told the guards, and, fearing his wrath, they obeyed quickly.

 _I'm so close. Soon I will be the king I was always meant to be._ He smiled to himself not seeing the four kids who were communicating with their eyes so to not draw attention. He then sat down prepping himself for the coming wedding.

* * *

An hour later he came into her chambers. she was wearing an intricate white dress with her brown hair curled and flowing down her back. He held out his arm and beckoned her to take it, not showing his surprise at her beauty. As they walked into the Great Hall, it was mostly empty, a few people, guards, both for his safety and hers, and Shelby, Cyd, Barry, and Naldo.

Daisy turned to him confused, "Why are they here?"

He laughed then in a whisper said, "Insurance, if you don't marry me, they will die."

She looked around the room, they were in separate corners, she knew her guards wouldn't have time to help them, and the people that were there didn't know what was going on so they couldn't help. She didn't have a choice.

People started filing in and before she knew it the wedding was underway, "And I promise to love Daisy's land, honor my new title, and obey no one 'cause I'm going to be King," he looked at her with a gleam in his eye. "Your turn and keep it brief," His voice suddenly lowered. "And think about what you're going to say very carefully, because, one slip up and your friends get it."

She nodded slightly, so he knew that she understood, "I, Princess Daisy, do promise to honor Sebastian, and respect his title for as long as he is king."

"Then I pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride," the priest finished. She looked in Sebastian's eyes as he leaned closer and knew that if she avoided this kiss, he would have her friends killed. She leaned in and met his lips. It was very short just a small peck on the lips, but as soon as it was over he knew that he had won. He turned and addressed the crowd of people, "If you will give us a moment we will meet you all in the ballroom." As soon as everyone was gone she collapsed, crying. He beckoned to his guards to release her friends and said, "I will stand over in the corner don't try anything, or they won't live long enough to time travel, understand?"

She nodded through the tears, as her friends ran over to her. Barry was there first, "Why did you do that?" he asked and the others nodded.

"He was going to kill you if I didn't. That's why you were brought here, leverage, insurance, making sure that I couldn't say no. It's like he knew, he knew what I was planning. I couldn't keep you safe and there was nothing I could do otherwise. I'm so sorry," she said as she broke into another bout of crying.

Sebastian walked over, "That's enough. You four can leave I have what I want."

Cyd stood up and glared at him, "What's to keep us from going back and stopping you from taking her in the first place?"

"Well, if you don't then I marry Shelby. Do you really want that?"

While they were talking Daisy composed herself and stood up, "No. I don't. You guys need to return to your time, and don't try to stop this. It won't work."

"We should go. If we don't they're going to start without us," for a moment he actually sounded sincere, "I wouldn't want them to miss a moment of seeing me and my muscles," and there it was. He would never change. She took his arm and cast one final glance at her friends; before they returned to their time.

"Are you happy now?" she said accusingly.

"Very," he replied with a sadistic grin, the doors to the ballroom opened, and they walked in.

For the next hour, many people came to congratulate them, and Daisy tried her hardest to put on a smile, but her cousin, Draco, could see right through her, and walked over to Sebastian, "If I may," he gestured to Daisy and Sebastian nodded, "Prin- Queen Daisy, may I?"

Daisy looked him in the eyes suspiciously, but took his hand anyway. When they got out to the dance floor, he put his arm around her waist and took her as she put her hand on his arm, "What do you want, Draco?"

"What makes you think that I want something?"

"The last time you danced with me was at my eleventh birthday party, and then you wanted my help to prank your brother. You don't dance with me without wanting something."

"Very compelling evidence. Fine," he held up his hands in surrender as she glared at him, "I noticed that you're faking be happy about something, and can't help but wonder if it has anything to do with you suddenly showing up out of the blue after being missing for two years and getting married. Does it?"

"Something like that. I can't talk about it. He'll get mad."

"What would he do to you? He can't hurt you, you are the true heir, not him."

"We know that, but he doesn't, besides he scares me."

"Why does he scare you?"

* * *

Sebastian watched as Daisy walked off with her cousin, keeping his face in mind, just in case he ever needed some leverage. He saw them start to talk. The captain in his guard came over to talk, "So, your majesty, how does it feel to be a king?"

"Wonderful. I think that I'll wait until tonight when we're alone to give her the choice. Let her enjoy one last day of sunlight, and life," he chuckled darkly, then started walking toward Daisy and her cousin.

* * *

Daisy stiffened when she saw Sebastian headed over towards her. When he got there, she pulled out of Draco's arms and started dancing with Sebastian, "You look like you just planned another scheme. What more could you possibly want? You are a king, be happy with what you have," Daisy whispered at him. He didn't answer, only smiled impishly.

Sebastian felt Daisy's glare on him as he led her out of the room after the reception. They walked down the hall to the King and Queen's Chambers. Daisy stopped abruptly and Sebastian turned, "What now?"

"This was my parents' chambers, they were good people. I will not taint their memory by being in there with you."

He chuckled, "I thought you might say that," he grabbed Daisy's arm and threw her into the room, and she landed on the bed with a yelp. "Now, you have a choice to make."

"Excuse me?"

"A choice. You can either stay by my side as my queen, or sit in the dungeon as the queen."

"Why? You already have my kingdom, why do you want me to make a choice? What reasoning could you possibly have?"

"I will always have a reason for what I do. Now, your choice. Me," he said holding his arms open, "or the dungeon," he said gesturing the door.

She thought about it chewing on her lip. She stood up and walked over to him, looked between him and the door, still chewing on her lip. She finally walked into his arms and he lifted her head up and planted a very long deep kiss and pushing her back towards the bed. She pulled away from him and walked behind the curtain and changed into her nightgown. She walked back to the bed and Sebastian was also changed and waiting, "Good choice, my dear. Now, come. Sleep." She laid down next to him and fell asleep.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

Sebastian woke up before Daisy the next morning. He looked at her and was once again surprised by her beauty. He didn't understand why, but he desperately wanted to kiss her like her like he had last night. What had come over him? It felt right when she had walked into his arms, he couldn't control it.

Sebastian was pulled out of his thoughts as Daisy awoke. She sat up and stretched her arms and legs out. She didn't even notice him until he cleared his throat. She turned, "Did you stay up and stare at me all night?"

"Of course not," he laughed. "I merely woke up before you. I was about to wake you up when you woke up all on your own. Now get dressed. We have important business to attend to."

"Fine, Sebastian. I'll be ready in a moment."

He smiled to himself as she walked behind the curtain. Last night flashed in her mind. Sebastian had kissed her, and she had liked it, she even kissed him back, "Sebastian, could you hand me the purple dress, please?" Sebastian looked in the closet and pulled out the most intricate purple dress he could find and handed it to her, much to Daisy's surprise. While she was getting her dress Sebastian was getting himself dressed. She came out just as he was putting his tunic on, "Will you tie this up for me?" she asked turning her back to him. Sebastian was only mildly surprised, as they had not yet chosen ladies-in-waiting for Daisy, but he had not expected her to ask for _his_ help. He tied up the back of the dress and she turned. He held out his arm again, with another gesture for her to take it. They walked to the throne room and took their seats and the trials began.

Sebastian sat in his throne for hours. Sometimes he made comments about the specific reason for the trial and the person, or persons, who are on trial. When he did Daisy would, politely, state certain facts that he had avoided.

Once the trials were done, the complaints started, and it was all he could do to not just get up and walk out of there while rolling his eyes. The moment Daisy noticed this she called an end to the day. They went into the Great Hall and had dinner, Sebastian at one end of the long table, and Daisy on the other. He stared at her, wondering why she had talked to him at all today. Daisy looked up and saw Sebastian staring at her, she quickly looked around, blushing.

After dinner Sebastian went over to Daisy and gestured for her to take his arm, she did. "I want to ask you something, my dear," Sebastian started.

"Yes," Daisy replied tentatively.

"Why did you even talk to me today? You asked me for help this morning, why?"

"I really didn't have a choice. I haven't any ladies-in-waiting and you were the only one around, besides, what would you have done if I had asked someone else to do any. of those things?"

"I probably would have laughed at you. No one would have done it, fearing my retribution."

"And so I asked you. Now, my question for you; why did you kiss me like that? It makes absolutely no sense."

"To me either. I was wondering why you kissed back."

"I, I don't know. I guess I thought-"

Daisy was cut off as Sebastian pushed her against a wall and kissed her again, even more passionately this time. Daisy gasped and pushed him off of her, "What are you doing?"

Sebastian laughed, "What do you think? Now, let's be off to bed." She took his arm, hesitantly, and they walked back to their chambers.

When inside, Daisy had Sebastian untie her dress. She again changed into her nightgown and got into bed.

After Daisy went behind the curtain Sebastian changed himself and waited for her. When she got into bed he leaned on his hand, "My dear, you are very strange."

"How so?"

"You kiss back, and then you push me away."

"And?"

"What if I told you to never push me away again? What if I told you that I will do what I want when I want, and nothing, not even you, will stop me?"

"Fine. Do what you will. I obviously have no say in the matter."

"True," Sebastian said. He made it very clear that she was not to try to discuss the matter further by grabbing her arm when she tried to leave.

Most days were like this, especially when the trials or complaints had to do with Sebastian's friends. When they would come in he would simply rule in his friends' favor and dismiss them. He wouldn't talk to Daisy in the mornings, during the days, or at night. All he would do was give his friends everything they asked for, making everyone else give up their land and livestock.

Anytime Daisy tried to help the people, she would get a very painful remainder of who was in charge. Every night, after a day that she had tried to undermine him, Daisy was put in the tower for hours before Sebastian would come in. Sometimes he would throw her around, sometimes he would bind and gag her, and, more often than not, he would sit in a chair just staring at her. When she would try to talk he would put his hand over her mouth and she knew that meant for her to not even try.


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

For the first three months no one, except Daisy, even noticed the changes. She would get sick in the mornings and be very quiet throughout the day. Sometimes she would spend the day in her old chambers with the doors locked. Sebastian would go over to the doors and hear things being moved around and things being either fixed or built, he couldn't tell. All he knew was that Daisy was spending more and more time in that room and less time anywhere else.

One night, about four months into her pregnancy, he asked her what she was doing in that room.

"The first thing you say to me in four months and you want me to tell you something? If you're worried about me having an affair you addressed this a long time ago. Everyone's too afraid of you. Even more so now that you've put your horrible and corrupt friends in control of everything. Did you ever once stop to think that people need food to stay alive and that the people you put in charge aren't providing that for them, or do you just continue to dismiss anyone who comes up against those people you consider friends?"

"Do not speak to me in that tone, Daisy. Or do you forget your punishment for speaking against me?"

"I haven't forgotten I assure you. I've just had a little change of heart, and if you continue to treat _my_ family's kingdom like this I _will_ have you removed from the throne."

"What's made you so brave all of the sudden? Have you finally broken, or do you still think that you can protect anyone from me?"

"I haven't broken and I don't _think_ anything I _know_ that if you don't have _my_ support the people going hungry and those that are sick will absolutely not be loyal to you."

Sebastian laughed, "Daisy. If you really thought you could do something, you would have by now."

Daisy scoffed, "Just because I haven't done anything, doesn't mean I can't." She turned her back and went to the bed. While she was climbing into bed she felt a shooting pain in her gut and she almost collapsed. She stopped for a moment and then continued into bed. Sebastian watched this and chuckled to himself. He climbed into bed with her.


	4. Part 4

**Part 4**

When Daisy woke the next day, Sebastian was still sleeping, so she got dressed and went to her old chambers, which she had been renovating into a nursery, she went inside and locked the door. She turned and Sebastian was sitting on her old bed. She gasped, "What are you doing here? I saw you, in bed, sleeping."

Sebastian laughed, "Yes. No, I have been in this room for many hours. A nursery, I've been wondering why you've been spending hours in this room. Now I know, you're pregnant. Wonderful, I think this is a cause for celebration, don't you?"

"No," Daisy replied, "I don't. I don't think that any child of yours is anything to be celebrated."

"Oh and why not?"

"Because you're a selfish, devious jerk, and I can't believe you would think that this," she said gesturing to her womb, "is something to be celebrated."

"My dear. Had you told someone we could have gotten you help renovating your old chambers into a nursery-"

"I didn't want help, and I'm not your 'dear.' I am your queen. I can't change that, but I can control what happens with _my_ child."

" _Our_ child. This child is mine as well, and I won't let it be tainted by you."

Dairy scoffed again, " _Tainted!_ If anyone is going to taint this child it'll be you and I would like you to leave. Now."

Sebastian stood and walked over to Daisy, "You look lovely this morning." He unlocked the door and left the room while Daisy stood there confused. She locked the door and sat down in the rocking chair that had once been her mother's thinking about what she had heard.


	5. Part 5

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 24.999999999999996pt; font-family: Lobster; color: #0b5394; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; -webkit-text-decoration-skip: none; text-decoration-skip-ink: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Part 5/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Daisy awoke a week after her confrontation with Sebastian in the nursery. Despite her warning, Sebastian had planned a very large celebration in honor of their child, and today was celebration day. Daisy sighed and got out of bed. She was beginning to show, so all her dresses had to be fixed. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sebastian had set out the purple dress that he had helped her into the morning after the wedding. Daisy sighed again and slipped the dress on. Sebastian would never know why this dress was so important to her, it had been her mother's, just like her current chambers and the rocking chair in the nursery. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The doors opened and Sebastian walked in. She turned away from him to hide her rolling her eyes. He walked up to her and, without saying anything, began to tie up the back of the dress. When he had finished Daisy turned and he gestured for her to take his arm. She arched her eyebrow at him, but complied. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"They walked into the ballroom and Daisy was astonished by all the people that had come. As she took her seat she saw her cousin had come, and he had brought some of her childhood friends with. /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Wonderful/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;", she thought. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Soon after Sebastian started the party, Daisy was talking to her friends and her cousin. Sebastian saw her smile, truly smile, for the first time, and, he didn't think it possible, it made her all the more captivating. He was disgusted with himself, he had done some questionable things this week, but he did not regret any of it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Daisy hadn't expected to have a good time at the celebration, but she had. She went over to her cousin and her friends. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well, I believe congratulations are in order. On the baby," Draco said when she finally walked over to them. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, we're really happy for you," Lizzie said. "We were just wondering what happened to you two years ago?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh I was locked in a tower by my nanny for my safety," Daisy said unfazed. Her friends, however, were taken aback. She chuckled, "Don't worry. It wasn't as bad as it sounds."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It sounds rather bad," Cassie said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I actually met some new people. They are really nice. Sometimes I wish they'd come back, but they can't."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Daisy. Do you remember your eleventh birthday? You and Draco here pulled a prank on Francis?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Daisy laughed again, "That was all Draco's idea. I just provided him the tools to make it happen." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We all know Francis had it coming, besides he was the one that thought it would be funny to put frogs in your bed."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes, but you helped him, and it was your idea to put them in their beds, too," Daisy retorted./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No it wasn't that was your idea," Draco said back./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Was it really your idea, Daisy?" Cassie asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Daisy laughed, "Yes. It was."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" The entire group joined in and Daisy grinned the truest smile she had ever smiled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The celebration was over and Sebastian walked over to Daisy, "You should smile more. It suits you." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Daisy groaned, "You can stop with the compliments. They sound forced."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"" I can assure you they are not."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"You /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"can't assure me about anything. You are not trustworthy, and you will never be."/span/p 


End file.
